


Magic Moments

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: A little family moments plus a cute one
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Magic Moments

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49112512763/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> hope all of you have a happy and warm holiday season!


End file.
